L'improbable cours des choses
by kittyfree
Summary: Vous avez un rituel ? Vous savez une petite habitude qui vous colle à la peau. Quelque chose dont on aimerait bien se défaire mais qui en réalité nous est devenu indispensable. Et bien moi j’en ai un… et il dure depuis six mois maintenant...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, romance

**Couples :** on change pas une équipe qui gagne

Une nouvelle petite histoire pas prévue… ça aurait dû être un oneshot mais ça s'est transformé en mini-fic à chapitres ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'improbable cours des choses**

Vous avez un rituel ?

Vous savez une petite habitude qui vous colle à la peau. Quelque chose dont on aimerait bien se défaire mais qui en réalité nous est devenu indispensable.

Et bien moi j'en ai un… et il dure depuis six mois maintenant.

Tout a commencé un matin de septembre. J'avais encore passé une nuit blanche pour boucler un chapitre de mon nouveau livre. Mon éditeur (3w.wufeichang-je vais te faire voir du pays si tu ne me remets pas ton texte dans les temps . com) m'avait mis une pression d'enfer en me menaçant de me couper les vivres si je ne lui pondais pas un texte digne des meilleurs best-seller.

Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à me laisser impressionner mais je dois avouer que Wufei est très effrayant quand il se met en mode _pokémon_ _enragé. _Cet état est très reconnaissable chez lui parce qu'une petite veine apparaît sur son front et se met à pulser tellement fort qu'on aurait presque peur de le voir faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Mais attention, ne vous méprenez pas.

Malgré son caractère un peu particulier, Wufei est le meilleur dans son domaine. Il a un nez incomparable pour dénicher les futurs John Grisham et il est l'un des éditeurs les plus respecté dans le milieu très fermé de la littérature new-yorkaise. Sans son aide, je n'aurais jamais eu l'opportunité de publier mon premier livre qui s'est révélé avoir un immense succès (à mon plus grand étonnement).

Mais voilà… maintenant je me retrouve à devoir écrire une nouvelle histoire et contrairement à mon premier bouquin, les critiques littéraires m'attendent au tournant. Cette pression supplémentaire n'a fait que me bloquer un peu plus et je dois avouer que je crains de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Je crois que c'est pour cette raison que Wufei est autant sur mon dos. Il ne veut pas me voir baisser les bras et pour ça je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Bien que… de temps en temps des envies de meurtre à son égard viennent me démanger dangereusement.

Bref… revenons au sujet qui nous intéresse.

J'avais donc bouclé l'un de mes nouveaux chapitres (avec une journée d'avance… je tiens à le préciser), lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il était presque six heures du matin. Fatigué par cette nuit blanche, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête… aller en vitesse rejoindre mon lit ô combien attirant.

Mais mon estomac, lui, en avait décidé autrement.

Affamé et sachant très bien que mon réfrigérateur était totalement vide, je dus me résigner à mettre le nez dehors. Vu l'heure, il était impensable d'aller faire des courses. J'ai donc finalement opté pour un petit déjeuner dans le café qui se trouve au coin de la rue et qui appartient à l'un de mes amis.

Mon histoire commence à ce moment précis…

* * *

La petite clochette de la porte tinta joyeusement à six heures précises. Un jeune homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, vêtu d'une veste brune, d'un pull noir et d'un jeans à l'aspect délavé entra dans le « Coffee Break ». Sa mine fatiguée, sa barbe naissante et ses cheveux en bataille semblaient indiquer que sa nuit avait dû être agitée. 

C'est en étouffant un bâillement qu'il s'approcha du comptoir derrière lequel s'affairait le patron de l'établissement. Un mètre quatre-vingt environ, les cheveux blonds, les yeux d'un bleu qui tirait légèrement sur le vert, Quatre Winner possédait la physionomie d'un jeune premier mais heureusement pour ses proches il n'en avait pas l'ego.

Surpris de voir son ami d'aussi bonne heure, le cafetier ne put s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Heero, tu es tombé du lit ce matin ? »

L'interpellé lança un regard qui aurait pu être effrayant s'il n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de bâiller en même temps.

« 'lut Quatre. », dit-il en passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux. « En fait j'y suis même pas allé. »

« Wufei a recommencé à jouer les esclavagistes ? »

« T'as tout compris. », répondit le brun. « Et tu me sauverais la vie si tu pouvais me donner un expresso et deux croissants. »

« Toujours aucun problème à dormir même après avoir englouti une cafetière entière ? »

« Hn, la caféine est mon amie ! », psalmodia l'écrivain.

Le blond se mit à rire avant de proposer à Heero de s'installer à l'une des tables au fond de la salle en attendant qu'il lui apporte ce qu'il avait commandé. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier deux fois et se dirigea vers ce qui était devenu **_sa_** place.

Une fois confortablement assis dans un des fauteuils rouges qui encadraient une petite table carrée de bois sombre, Heero laissa son regard se promener dans ce lieu qu'il aimait tant. Le « Coffee Break » avait été inauguré trois ans auparavant. Dès son ouverture, cet endroit était devenu l'un des lieux les plus en vue de cette grande ville. La décoration était moderne mais sans perdre son côté chaleureux que les boiseries massives du début du siècle rendaient unique. Derrière le comptoir, on pouvait apercevoir un nombre incalculable de cafetières. Ca allait de la machine italienne classique à celle en cuivre beaucoup plus ancienne.

Une odeur de café fraîchement moulu embaumait en permanence les lieux et tous les amateurs de thé, café ou encore chocolat chaud se donnaient rendez-vous ici pour se détendre et discuter entre amis. A toute heure de la journée, les clients affluaient comme attirés par les effluves aromatiques et étaient toujours impressionnés par le choix qui s'offrait à eux. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts : du classique au plus inattendu… du fort au décaféiné… du « à consommer sur place » ou « à emporter ».

Dans ce quartier des affaires, il n'y avait donc rien de surprenant à voir apparaître dès l'ouverture matinale, les premiers « golden boys » en quête de leur dose de caféine hebdomadaire nécessaire à la mise en route des neurones.

C'était aussi pour cette raison que Heero appréciait de venir ici. Assis près de la fenêtre, il pouvait observer tout à loisir, la foule qui chaque jour se pressait pour se rendre au boulot. Les couleurs et l'atmosphère de ce début d'automne donnaient à cette rue bordée d'arbres un côté très sympathique. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour laisser son esprit vagabonder et trouver de nouvelles idées.

Oui mais voilà… ce jour-là, quelque chose vint perturber la tranquillité d'esprit de Heero… ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Quatre était en train de donner à l'écrivain le café et les croissants qu'il avait commandés lorsque la clochette tinta à nouveau.

Ce fut plus par réflexe que par réelle curiosité que Heero leva son regard sur le nouveau venu.

Debout devant le comptoir, se tenait un homme d'à peu près son âge. Vêtu de façon très classe, d'un pantalon à pince noir, d'un manteau mi-long de la même teinte et de chaussures de marque parfaitement cirées, il tenait dans sa main gauche, une mallette en cuire.

Toutefois, le plus surprenant n'était pas son habillement assez courant dans ce quartier mais plutôt ses longs cheveux châtains qui étaient attachés en un parfait catogan. Ca aurait pu paraître bizarre voir déplacé sur une personne aussi bien habillée, et en particulier si cette personne se révélait être un homme, mais sur lui ça ne faisait que donner un petit côté original à son physique.

Lorsque Quatre se dirigea vers son client, l'écrivain pu constater que l'inconnu était un peu plus grand que son ami et d'une stature légèrement plus musclée. Ayant un penchant pour la gente masculine, Heero ne put qu'apprécier la silhouette séduisante qui était offerte à son regard.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne se rendit pas compte que l'inconnu avait cessé de discuter avec Quatre et parcourait la salle des yeux en attendant qu'on lui serve son double mocca taille maxi (avec supplément de crème et de sucre… ne l'oublions pas c'est important).

Leurs regards finirent donc tout naturellement pas se rencontrer.

Heero ne s'était pas trompé, cet homme était vraiment très beau. Rasé de près, il possédait des traits réguliers et bien découpés. Ses yeux d'un bleu trop foncé pour être naturel semblaient l'observer avec un brin de malice. Un nez fin et droit et des lèvres pleines, incurvées en un demi-sourire complétaient joliment le faciès.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi à s'étudier durant quelques secondes, avant que Quatre n'interrompe leur _passionnante activité_ en apportant la commande de son client.

Une fois le contact visuel rompu, Heero se rendit compte qu'il venait de dévisager cet homme sans aucune retenue. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il sentit ses joues (et ses oreilles) rougir violemment.

Un peu mal à l'aise, l'écrivain fit donc la seule chose qui lui sembla judicieuse à ce moment précis… il plongea son regard dans sa tasse à café, trouvant apparemment un intérêt soudain au breuvage marron.

L'inconnu paya sa commande et remercia Quatre avant de quitter le « Coffee Break ».

Ce n'est qu'au tintement de clochette que Heero consentit à relever son nez de son petit-déjeuner.

« Et bien… on peut dire qu'il t'a fait de l'effet. », dit Quatre amusé en s'approchant de son ami. Il n'avait pas manqué une miette de l'étrange échange qui s'était fait entre les deux hommes.

« Hn. », grogna Heero qui n'appréciait pas de s'être fait prendre en pleine séance de matage

« Sois dit en passant, tu as bon goût. »

« En doutais-tu ? », répondit ironiquement le brun. « Tu devrais pourtant être le mieux placé pour connaître mes préférences. »

« C'est vrai. »

Heero hésita quelques instants avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Il vient souvent ici ? »

Le sourire de Quatre augmenta encore d'un cran.

« Tous les matins à la même heure. Je crois qu'il est du genre à ne pas pouvoir commencer sa journée sans son café. Tu ne l'as jamais croisé parce que toi tu préfères venir plus tard. »

« Oh. », répondit platement Heero en observant la foule à travers la vitre.

La rue commençait gentiment à s'animer et d'ici peu, les clients ne tarderaient pas à affluer. Le jeune écrivain se rendit compte qu'inconsciemment (ou pas…) il s'était mis à chercher parmi les lève-tôt une certaine chevelure couleur miel.

Un peu agacé par sa réaction de midinette, Heero se leva bien décidé à aller récupérer les quelques heures de sommeil qui lui manquaient cruellement et ainsi se remettre les idées en place. Car il était tout à fait évident que son comportement étrange était ENTIEREMENT dû à sa fatigue… (mauvaise foi quand tu nous tiens…)

« Laisse, c'est la maison qui offre. », dit Quatre lorsqu'il aperçut son ami mettre la main dans sa poche.

Heero le remercia, récupéra sa veste et s'empressa de sortir avant de se voir happer par le flot de clients. Y a pas à dire, son ami devrait sérieusement penser à engager quelqu'un pour l'aider !

Une fois rentré chez lui, le jeune écrivain envoya son chapitre par e-mail à Wufei et s'empressa d'aller rejoindre son lit pour quelques heures d'un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est à 5h00 qu'Heero ouvrit un œil fatigué. 

Lui qui, le jour précédent, n'avait pu dormir que quatre heures avant que Wufei ne s'acharne sur son téléphone pour lui parler des modifications à apporter d'urgence à son manuscrit, aurait pu tuer père et mère en voyant l'heure inscrite en rouge fluo.

Un petit coup d'œil rapide sur le coin du réveil lui confirma qu'il ne l'avait pas enclenché la veille. Avec paresse, il se retourna pour constater qu'aucune lumière extérieure n'avait fait son apparition.

Alors pourquoi s'était-il réveillé aussi tôt ?

Pendant quelques secondes, Heero hésita à se rendormir. Après tout, il avait rendu son texte à Wufei, il pouvait bien se permettre un ou deux jours pour décompresser.

Mais cette idée fut rapidement balayée par l'image d'un certain jeune homme aux cheveux longs.

Sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher, ses jambes le sortirent de son lit et le menèrent tout droit sous la douche. Il se prépara en un clin d'œil, se rasant de près et coiffant ses mèches indisciplinées avec un soin tout particulier.

Une fois devant son armoire, il en sortit un jeans tout propre acheté dernièrement et un polo blanc suffisamment près du corps pour montrer que les heures de muscu avaient portées leurs fruits.

Dès qu'il fut prêt, il s'empressa de quitter son appartement et de parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du « Coffee Break ».

A 5h55, il était devant la porte et attendait impatiemment que Quatre lui ouvre. Le blond ne fut pas long à se montrer et ne put empêcher un sourire amusé d'apparaître sur son visage à la vue de Heero derrière la vitre.

« Et bien… et bien… que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite matinale deux fois de suite ? », dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

« J'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venu discuter un peu avec toi. »

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Quatre n'éclate littéralement de rire.

« Alors là Heero. », dit-il entre deux hoquets. « C'est le truc le plus bidon que tu m'aies jamais servi. »

Le jeune écrivain se renfrogna immédiatement en bougonnant des noms d'oiseau face à la réaction de son ami.

« Ca n'aurait pas plutôt un rapport avec le double mocca taille maxi (avec supplément de crème et de sucre) ? »

« Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »

« Mais bien sûr… et dire que lorsqu'on sortait ensemble, il fallait carrément une fanfare pour réussir à te réveiller avant 11 heures. Il a vraiment dû te faire un sacré effet ! »

Un peu agacé de se faire chambrer, Heero se tourna pour partir. Mais s'était son compter sur Quatre qui agrippa son bras pour l'en empêcher.

« Fais pas ton asocial et vient prendre un café. », dit le blond en essayant de calmer son fou rire. « Et de toute façon tu vas pas t'en aller avant de l'avoir vu… non ? »

L'écrivain se fit traîner par son ami jusqu'à sa place habituel.

« Bouge pas, je reviens. »

Aussi vite dit, aussi vite fait.

Heero se retrouva rapidement devant une tasse fumante et deux croissants tout frais.

Quatre avait à peine fini de le servir que la clochette tinta joyeusement.

Le blond partit donc accueillir son client tandis que Heero tentait de s'auto-hypnotiser pour ne pas lever son regard vers le comptoir. Sans qu'il le veuille, ses mains devinrent moites tandis qu'une voix commandait une boisson à emporter. Les intonations graves et chaudes firent naître un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne les avait entendu qu'une seule fois mais cela avait suffit pour qu'elles s'impriment dans son esprit.

Heero résista… enfin… pendant quelques minutes…

Puis ses yeux se levèrent…

Lentement…

Et comme le jour précédent, ils croisèrent un regard indigo.

Mais avant même que Heero n'ait pu profiter de ce maigre échange, Quatre apporta la commande et l'inconnu quitta le « Coffee Break ».

Un sentiment de déception se fit soudain sentir chez l'écrivain.

« Tu devrais lui parler. », dit le blond en rejoignant son ami.

« Et pour lui dire quoi ? », répondit-il sur un ton ironique. « Quelque chose du genre… T'as de beaux yeux tu sais. »

« Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ça. Après tout, n'es-tu pas _l'un des jeunes espoirs de la littérature américaine_ ? Tu trouveras bien quelque chose de spirituelle, d'intelligent et d'originale à dire. »

Pour toute réponse, Heero replongea son nez dans son café.

Y avait pas à dire, son moral venait d'en prendre un coup. Dire qu'il venait de faire tout un cirque juste pour quelques secondes d'un échange bizarre avec un parfait inconnu.

…

…

Ca allait vraiment pas bien dans sa tête !

Heero laissa son café et ses croissants intouchés sur la table et quitta le « Coffee Break » en se jurant de ne plus jamais refaire un truc aussi débile.

Mais voilà…

A partir de ce jour là, Heero se réveilla invariablement à 5h00…

Et chaque matin…

Il se rendait chez Quatre, juste pour apercevoir cet homme.

Ce manège dura six mois, pendant lesquels Heero ne fit que s'asseoir à sa table et attendre que l'inconnu arrive. A chaque fois, il se promettait soit d'arrêter ce comportement à la limite de l'obsessionnel soit d'aller directement aborder cet homme et ainsi briser cet étrange rituel.

Mais plus les semaines s'écoulaient, plus cela semblait difficile.

Jusqu'au jour où…

* * *

A suivre… 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, romance

**Couples :** on change pas une équipe qui gagne

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée une review. Gros bisous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'improbable cours des choses**

Mais un jour, l'inconnu ne vint plus.

Pendant deux semaines, Heero continua à se lever aux aurores dans l'espoir de le voir. Mais il dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence, l'homme au mocca semblait avoir déserté les lieux.

Le jeune écrivain cessa donc son rituel en se disant que c'était mieux ainsi, que cette obsession devait de toute façon prendre fin.

Oui mais voilà… une sorte d'abattement le gagna, comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose d'important.

Il était sept heures du soir lorsqu'il poussa la porte du « Coffee Break ». Ca faisait presque huit jours maintenant qu'il n'y avait pas remis les pieds, préférant se morfondre dans son appartement.

L'endroit était quasi-bondé et un joyeux brouhaha y régnait. Tout en fouillant la salle du regard à la recherche d'une table libre, Heero s'avança vers le comptoir pour saluer son ami.

« 'lut Quatre. », dit-il machinalement avant de tourner son visage vers le bar.

A sa plus grande surprise, il se trouva nez à nez avec un parfait inconnu. L'homme à la stature athlétique portait sur un jeans et t-shirt sombres le tablier noir où l'on pouvait lire le nom de l'établissement en lettres blanches. Ses courts cheveux bruns étaient parfaitement coiffés mis à part quelques mèches tombant sur un regard vert qui le scrutait avec calme.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

Heero allait répondre lorsqu'il vit apparaître une chevelure blonde qui sortait de la réserve les bras chargés de café.

« Heero ? », dit Quatre en apercevant l'écrivain. « Tu daignes enfin quitter ton trou. »

Le dit ermite laissa un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage.

« Vous vous connaissez ? », demanda l'inconnu derrière le bar.

« Oui, Heero est un ami et un habitué. Heero je te présente Trowa. Il travaille avec moi depuis quelques jours. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main avant que Quatre n'entraîne l'écrivain à la seule table encore libre. Ils prirent tous les deux place pendant que Trowa partit leurs préparer quelque chose à boire.

« Je suis content de te revoir. », dit le blond. « Je t'avoue avoir été soulagé lorsque tu as cessé de venir. Cette obsession commençait vraiment à devenir inquiétante. »

« Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je dirais plutôt comme un homme amoureux. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne l'as jamais abordé. »

« On ne joue pas dans la même catégorie. », dit le brun.

Quatre eut l'air surpris et allait répliquer lorsque Trowa leurs apporta deux cafés.

« Tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour te seconder. », dit Heero pour changer de sujet.

« Oui bien que ce soit très différent de son ancien milieu professionnel. »

« Il travaillait où avant ? »

« Dans un cirque. », répondit tout naturellement Quatre en buvant son café. « Il était acrobate. »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

Le jeune cafetier nia de la tête.

« Apparemment il avait envi de faire une pause, de ne plus être en permanence sur les routes, ne serait-ce que pour quelques mois. »

« Et ça ne te dérange pas qu'il ne soit là que temporairement ? »

« Non. Il fait de l'excellent boulot et il m'a promis de me prévenir suffisamment tôt de son départ pour que je puisse trouver un remplaçant. »

« Hn. »

Quatre eut un haussement de sourcil interrogatif.

« Pourrais-tu me traduire ce _hn_, s'il te plaît. »

« Non rien. »

« Crache le morceau Yuy ! »

« Disons que le fait qu'il soit physiquement ton type a peut-être aidé lors de son engagement ? »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu crois vraiment que je prendrais quelqu'un d'incompétent simplement parce qu'il peut faire réagir _junior ?_ »

« Effectivement pas. », répondit Heero en riant sous cape.

« Maintenant… », poursuivit le blond en se levant pour continuer son travail. « Le fait qu'il combine les deux n'est pas pour me déplaire. »

Sur un dernier clin d'œil, Quatre abandonna Heero à son café afin de remplacer Trowa pendant sa pause.

L'esprit un peu plus léger, le jeune écrivain se remit à penser aux raisons qui lui avaient fait éviter cet endroit. Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile pour avoir succombé aussi facilement au charme d'un parfait inconnu.

Mais c'était étrange car même maintenant, à tête reposée, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se l'expliquer. Avec ses anciennes aventures amoureuses, il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de comportement. Bien qu'il ne soit pas un dragueur invétéré, il n'avait pas non plus nourri de timidité excessive face à un homme qui lui plaisait. Tandis que là…

« Désolé mais nous n'avons plus de table libre mais si Heero est d'accord vous pouvez peut-être partager la sienne. »

Le brun leva la tête à la mention de son nom… et le reste de l'univers disparut autour de lui.

Il n'entendait plus le bruit des conversations qui l'entouraient ni celui de la petite clochette de l'entrée qui ne cessait de tinter depuis son arrivée.

Seul les battements de son cœur, qui semblaient soudain avoir triplé de cadence, résonnaient à ses oreilles.

Devant lui se tenait l'inconnu au double mocca. Vêtu d'un pantalon noir à la coupe parfaite et d'une chemise bleue nuit d'un jeune créateur en vogue, il était aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs.

« Heero ? Ca ne vous dérange pas ? », redemanda Trowa.

Il y eut quelques instants de flottement avant que l'écrivain n'accepte dans un murmure.

L'inconnu prit place en face de lui en souriant.

« Que souhaitez-vous commander ? »

« Un double mocca s'il vous plaît. Pouvez-vous rajouter du sucre et de la crème ? »

Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement face à cette commande devenue rituelle, elle aussi.

« Oui bien sûr. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. »

« Merci. »

L'homme se retourna ensuite vers Heero et lui sourit.

« C'est aimable de votre part de m'accueillir. », dit-il en plaisantant.

Heero acquiesça avant de baisser son visage vers son café.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Le jeune écrivain essayait de trouver quelque chose pour lancer la conversation mais la proximité de l'homme, qui n'avait cessé de l'obséder ces derniers mois, n'aidait en rien à trouver l'inspiration.

Trowa apporta la consommation de son client avant de s'éclipser.

« Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas croisé. », dit l'inconnu en tournant son breuvage crémeux. « Lorsque je suis revenu de mes vacances vous n'étiez plus là. »

Heero leva un regard surpris vers lui.

« J'ai bien cru que vous ne viendriez plus. Alors j'ai essayé d'autres crénnaux horaires. »

Il but une gorgée de son mocca avant de poursuivre son monologue.

« Au fait, je pense qu'après plus de six mois des présentations officielles seraient les bienvenues. Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell. », dit-il en tendant sa main vers le brun.

Le jeune écrivain observa les doigts longs et fins avant de lever la sienne pour répondre à son salut.

« Heero Yuy. »

« Yuy ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose. »

« Je suis écrivain. »

Duo sembla chercher dans sa mémoire et son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il se rappela où il avait vu ce nom.

« _le jeune espoir américain _… oui je me souviens avoir lu un article vous concernant. »

« Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que disent les journaux. », répondit Heero un peu mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'on faisait allusion aux éloges des médias.

« Et modeste en plus. C'est rare. En général les gens perdent un peu le sens des réalités lorsqu'ils commencent à avoir de la notoriété. »

« Vous semblez parler en connaisseur. »

« Je suis attaché de presse. J'ai l'habitude de côtoyer des gens de toutes sortes et de tous milieux. »

« Ca doit être intéressant. »

« En fait ça dépend surtout des personnes que l'on croise. », dit Duo en posant ses coudes sur la table pour se rapprocher de l'écrivain. « Parfois on a d'excellentes surprises. »

Heero ne répondit pas.

« Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire risque peut-être de vous choquer alors si c'est le cas je tiens à m'excuser à l'avance. Par contre si je ne me trompe pas… »

Duo eut un haussement d'épaule comme si les dés étaient jetés.

« Je voudrais juste que vous me promettiez de ne pas m'interrompre jusqu'à la fin de mon… petit speech. Vous êtes d'accord ? »

L'écrivain acquiesça mi-troublé, mi-curieux.

« Vous m'avez beaucoup intrigué… tu m'as beaucoup intrigué. », dit-il son regard bleu se faisant plus sombre. « Cependant, je ne savais pas si je t'intéressais. Alors j'ai attendu un signe de ta part, n'importe lequel qui m'aurait indiqué que tu venais tous les matins pour une autre raison que le café… tout comme moi. Mais je n'ai rien remarqué.

Le jeune écrivain scrutait le visage de Duo dans ses moindres détails, cherchant dans ses traits un indice qui lui prouverait que les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer étaient une plaisanterie.

Mais rien de ce genre ne se dégageait de son attitude.

« Alors dis-moi Heero, est-ce que je me suis complètement trompé en pensant que le courant était passé entre nous ? », demanda-t-il calmement.

C'est la gorge sèche et l'esprit en pleine révolution que Heero plongea son nez dans son café.

Après tous ces mois d'attente, alors que son fantasme sur pattes venait carrément lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent ce qu'il attendait avec autant d'envie, il ne trouvait plus les mots pour le lui dire.

Rien !

Nada !

Que dalle !

Duo prit son silence comme une réponse négative. Il eut un petit sourire déçu avant de mettre la main dans sa poche et d'en sortir un portefeuille en cuire. Après avoir posé de quoi payer son mocca ainsi qu'un pourboire, il se leva pour partir.

« Je crois que je viens de me ridiculiser devant un parfait inconnu. », dit-il sur un ton un peu ironique. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir abordé comme ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise, j'ai juste cru que… non rien… désolé encore une fois. »

Il lui fit un signe de la main avant de se détourner et de partir.

Mais il avait à peine fait deux pas que Heero se réveilla enfin.

« Attends ! »

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux mais bien vite les gens reprirent le cours de leurs conversations.

« Reste. », dit Heero plus doucement. « S'il te plait. »

Duo eut un sourire franc devant la réaction du jeune écrivain. Il hocha la tête et revint prendre place face à lui.

« J'ai bien cru que je m'étais fait des films. », lui avoua le châtain.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas paraître aussi distant. »

« Tu es tout pardonné. », dit Duo avec un sourire éclatant.

Heero ne put s'empêcher de répondre à cette attitude joyeuse.

« Maintenant qu'on a brisé la glace, on va pouvoir faire connaissance. »

Le brun acquiesça et à partir de ce moment-là, les heures défilèrent aussi vites que des minutes.

A vingt-et-une heures, Quatre vint interrompre leur passionnante conversation en leurs annonçant qu'ils allaient fermer. Surpris, Heero jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient les derniers clients. Il avait été tellement pris par leur discussion qu'il avait complètement occulté l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Les deux hommes prirent leurs affaires et sortir du « Coffee Break ».

« J'aimerais bien qu'on se revoit. », dit Duo en se tournant vers son nouvel ami.

« Moi aussi. », répondit sincèrement Heero.

« On dit demain à la même heure ? »

Le brun acquiesça avant de tendre sa main en signe de bonsoir.

Duo l'observa quelques instants avant de tendre la sienne et la serrer doucement.

« Bonne nuit Heero. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Le contact entre leurs deux paumes dura plus que nécessaire avant qu'ils ne se décident à se séparer sur un dernier salut.

* * *

Dès lors, leurs rendez-vous devinrent réguliers et surtout officiels. Ils apprirent à se connaître et à s'apprécier.

Duo était un homme cultivé et drôle. Il était du genre à avoir le contact facile ce qui aida beaucoup Heero et lui permit de passer outre son côté renfermé. C'était le désavantage d'être écrivain, à force d'être planté nuit et jour devant un ordinateur, on finissait par se marginaliser. Il n'en était pas encore là grâce entre autre à Quatre et à Wufei qui le traînaient par la peau des fesses « dans le monde réel » quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Mais il était facile de basculer dans un univers de fiction et de passer à côté de choses importantes dans la vie d'un homme.

Heero avait trouvé en Duo une bonne raison de mettre le nez hors de son antre. Il commençait même par avoir de la peine à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce flirt. Bien que ce mot ne soit pas réellement approprié puisqu'il ne s'était encore rien passé entre eux.

« Heero ? Heero ? »

Le brun sursauta à l'appel de son nom.

« Tu es avec moi ? », demanda son ami intrigué par son air absent.

« Oui excuse-moi. »

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je dois juste être un peu fatigué. »

« Tu veux peut-être rentrer ? »

« Non ! », répondit le brun un peu trop rapidement. « Je.. non je t'assure ça va. »

Ils avaient passé la soirée dans un vernissage organisé par une amie à Duo. Hilde, une très belle femme d'une vingtaine d'année d'origine allemande, avait connu Duo à son arrivée en ville. C'est lui qui s'était occupé de la faire connaître quand elle avait lancée son affaire.

La talentueuse jeune femme s'était très vite fait une excellente réputation et sa galerie d'art était actuellement l'une des plus prisées du gotha. Duo et elle étaient devenus de grands amis et cette _proximité_ entre eux avait légèrement mis Heero mal à l'aise.

Bien que très gentille à son égard, elle n'avait pas cessé de tourner autour de Duo durant toute la soirée, flirtant ouvertement avec lui. Son ami n'avait pas répondu à ses avances mais l'attitude de la jeune femme avait rendu le jeune écrivain un peu grognon.

« Ecoute Heero, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Alors explique-moi ce que c'est pour que je comprenne. Je n'aime pas te voir renfermé comme ça. »

« Désolé de ne pas être à ton goût mais je suis sûr que Hilde saura te divertir à ma place. », rétorqua sèchement le brun avant de tourner les talons pour rentrer chez lui.

Il avait besoin d'être au calme pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Mais Duo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. En quelques enjambées, il rattrapa son ami et l'agrippa par le bras pour le faire se retourner.

« Tu es jaloux ? », demanda le châtain surpris.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. », répondit Heero en détournant le regard.

« Tu es jaloux ! », affirma-t-il cette fois en penchant la tête d'un air amusé.

L'écrivain ne répondit pas préférant bouder dans son coin.

Ne voulant pas laisser les choses dégénérer entre eux alors que leur relation venait juste de commencer, Duo préféra avoir une explication avec son ami

« Ecoute Heero, Hilde est quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée ici, elle était complètement paumée. Je l'ai prise sous mon aile et elle a fait son chemin dans le domaine qui lui plaisait. Pour moi elle n'est et ne sera jamais rien d'autre qu'une _petite sœur_ et je peux t'assurer que toute histoire romantique ou physique entre nous est impossible. »

Heero tourna son regard vers Duo avec encore dans les yeux une légère hésitation.

Le châtain se rapprocha un peu de lui et vint poser sa main sur sa joue.

« Comment peux-tu croire que je sois capable de regarder ailleurs lorsque je suis avec toi ? », dit-il doucement en scrutant les traits de son visage.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment son ami pouvait douter de son physique. Heero nourrissait de drôles de complexes le concernant alors qu'il était l'un des hommes les plus séduisants et les plus intelligents que Duo n'ait jamais croisé.

Le jeune attaché de presse se rapprocha encore plus, faisant se frôler leurs deux corps.

« Sais-tu seulement à quel point tu m'attires ? », chuchota-t-il tout contre la bouche de Heero.

Sa deuxième main vint se placer au bas du dos de l'écrivain, l'attirant tout contre lui.

« Sais-tu seulement à quel point je te désire ? », poursuivit-il ses yeux s'assombrissant comme l'aurait fait un ciel d'orage.

Hypnotisé par les paroles et l'attitude de Duo, le jeune homme se laissa faire. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent une première fois presque comme apeurées. Puis elle se touchèrent une seconde fois plus longuement faisant se baisser les paupières. Au troisième contact, elles s'enhardirent et devinrent passionnées et affamées.

Heero leva ses bras et vint les poser derrière la nuque de Duo. Les mains de ce dernier quant à elles se plaquèrent contre le dos de l'écrivain le rapprochant le plus possible de son corps vibrant de désir.

Leurs langues se caressèrent et se goûtèrent s'appropriant la saveur de l'autre et réveillant en eux une passion qui était apparue dès leur première rencontre.

Perdus dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, ils en oublièrent jusqu'au lieu où ils se trouvaient, ne faisant aucunement attention aux regards et aux remarques des rares passant qui à cette heure de la soirée regagnaient leur domicile.

Rien ne pouvait les détourner l'un de l'autre…

Rien…

Sauf la pluie…

Qui se mit à tomber de façon drue sur leurs deux corps enlacés. D'abord inattentifs aux rares gouttelettes qui se perdaient dans leurs cheveux ou sur leurs vêtement, ils durent tout de même revenir sur terre lorsque les quelques gouttelettes se transformèrent en un déluge digne des fresques bibliques.

Il ne leurs fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver un abris sous une devanture d'un magasin d'électronique mais ce court trajet ne les empêcha pas de se retrouver trempés jusqu'aux os. Malgré l'humidité qui les entourait, la douce chaleur que leurs corps avaient conservé après leur étreinte suffisait largement à leurs faire occulter les aléas de la météo.

Un même sourire un peu idiot était affiché sur leurs visages et ne semblait pas vouloir les quitter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? », demanda Duo en observant son ami.

« On pourrait aller chez moi. », proposa Heero sans même hésiter.

« Tu m'invites à boire un café. », plaisanta-t-il.

« Pas vraiment. », répondit l'écrivain avant d'avancer en direction de son appartement. « Mais si tu y tiens vraiment je pourrai _aussi _te faire un café. »

Le sourire de Duo s'agrandit encore plus avant que le jeune homme ne se mette à courir pour rejoindre son ami.

* * *

A suivre… 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, romance

**Couples :** on change pas une équipe qui gagne

Désolée pour le retard… j'ai eu un mal de chien à mettre en forme cet avant-dernier chapitre.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée une review. Gros bisous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'improbable cours des choses**

« Merde… merdre… merde… ! »

Heero était en train de piquer un sprint digne des plus grands athlètes olympiques

Il était en retard !

Pour changer, lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

Ce soir, il avait rendez-vous avec Duo. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et jusqu'à présent, tout n'avait été que petits zozios qui gazouillent et ciel sans nuage.

Bref, Heero était amoureux et de toute évidence c'était réciproque.

La seule ombre à ce tableau étaient leurs horaires qui différaient complètement.

Duo travaillait pendant la journée et parfois assez tard le soir. Tandis que Heero préférait plancher sur son bouquin durant la nuit. Après leur rencontre, le brun avait tenté de modifier quelque peu sa façon de travailler mais malgré ses efforts, il n'y avait rien eut à faire. Il ne trouvait l'inspiration qu'à partir du moment où le soleil se couchait.

Dès que la ville s'endormait, il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une bulle.

Il n'y avait que son univers et lui.

…

Mais depuis quelques temps… il y avait aussi Duo et même si Heero adorait son boulot, il était impossible de faire abstraction de son amant.

…

En avait-il seulement envie !

…

Son éditeur avait ressenti ce… ralentissement et lui avait remonté les bretelles comme lui seul savait le faire ( traduction : en lui hurlant dessus au téléphone et en le menaçant de toutes sortes de tortures physiques et psychologiques ).

Heero avait donc pris la bonne résolution de relire le nouveau chapitre qu'il venait d'écrire et d'exécuter les dernières modifications afin de donner quelque chose à Wufei avant de le voir débarquer devant sa porte pour mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Il était tellement concentré qu'il en avait complètement oublié l'heure. Quand il avait relevé le nez de ses pages griffonnées, il avait failli tomber de sa chaise en s'apercevant qu'il avait déjà plus d'une demi-heure de retard !

Son premier réflexe fut de prendre son téléphone portable pour s'excuser et prévenir Duo qu'il arrivait tout de suite.

Oui mais voilà…

La batterie était déchargée !

Et bien sûr… impossible de remettre la main sur le chargeur, qui devait se trouver soit sous un tas de vêtements soit sous un tas de feuilles.

Sans plus attendre, Heero était sorti en trombe de son appartement et s'était mis à courir comme un dératé jusqu'au lieu de leur rendez-vous.

C'est donc complètement essoufflé et débraillé qu'il tourna au coin de la rue et qu'il vit son compagnon l'attendre sagement près de la grande grille de fer forgée qui ornait l'entrée du plus grand parc de la ville.

Vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une simple chemise de la même teinte dont il avait remonté les manche à causes de la chaleur estivale, Duo observait sa montre avec un air un peu inquiet.

Mais lorsqu'il releva son visage et qu'il aperçut Heero courir vers lui, sa mine sombre se changea immédiatement en quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux.

« Désolé. », dit Heero avant de se courber et de poser ses mains sur ses genoux.

Il tenta d'expliquer son retard tout en essayant de retrouver son souffle.

« Pas vu…. L'heure…. Désolé… »

« C'est pas grave. », répondit le châtain un peu amusé par l'état de son ami. « Je pensais bien que tu devais encore être plongé dans ton livre. »

Heero fit ce qui semblait être un hochement de tête.

« J'ai essayé de te joindre mais tu ne répondais pas. »

« Plus de… batterie. », expliqua le brun avant de se relever lentement pour enfin faire face à Duo.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. », répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois. « Je suis en retard de combien cette fois-ci ? »

« De presque une heure. »

Heero eut un air si coupable que Duo ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Fais pas cette tête. », dit-il en souriant. « La prochaine fois, je passerai te prendre à ton appartement comme ça tu ne risqueras plus de m'oublier. »

…

« Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? », demanda Heero.

Devant l'air de parfaite incompréhension de Duo, le jeune homme s'expliqua.

« Pourquoi t'es aussi patient avec moi ? Ca fait je ne sais pas combien de fois que je te fais poireauter et… tu ne te mets jamais en colère. »

Son compagnon ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Il s'approcha d'abord de lui, quittant son éternel sourire pour une mine plus pensive. Il leva sa main et vint caresser doucement sa joue.

« Parce que tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. », dit Duo d'une voix presque mélancolique. « Alors tu peux être aussi en retard que tu voudras, cela ne changera en rien mon attitude envers toi. »

Heero ne savait pas grand chose du passé de son amant. Il était rare qu'il s'épanche et lui raconte son enfance. La seule information qu'il avait réussi à lui soutirer était le fait qu'il était orphelin. Mais cette partie de sa vie semblait être si douloureuse que le jeune écrivain n'avait plus osé aborder le sujet avec lui.

Duo était toujours souriant, attentif et aimant.

Mais parfois…

Lorsqu'il pensait que personne l'observait…

Son masque tombait et il abordait le même visage qu'à présent…

Une étrange expression d'amour mêlée de tristesse.

Duo finit par rapprocher son visage de celui de Heero et doucement, avec application, il l'embrassa. Ses doigts glissèrent sur sa mâchoire puis sur la nuque du brun pour venir se perdre dans les courts cheveux bruns qui avaient été rendus encore plus désordonnés par son sprint.

Après quelques instants, ce fut Heero qui mit fin au baiser.

« Tu ne devais pas m'emmener manger. », dit doucement Heero sur son petit nuage.

« Exact. », répondit Duo en retrouvant son sourire. « On est même pile à l'heure. »

Le brun le regarda surpris. Avec une heure de retard, comment pouvaient-ils encore espérer que leur réservation ne soit pas annulée.

Devant l'air surpris de son ami, Duo s'expliqua.

« En fait, je voulais faire quelque chose avant qu'on aille au restaurant mais c'est pas grave… on a toute la soirée devant nous. »

Et avant que Heero ne se remette à s'excuser pour la énième fois, Duo l'entraîna à sa suite.

L'établissement où ils se rendaient se trouvait au centre du parc, au bord d'un petit lac artificiel. Pendant la journée, on pouvait croiser bon nombre de joggeurs ainsi qu'une multitude de bambins accompagnés de leur maman. En soirée par contre, cet havre de verdure devenait le rendez-vous des couples ou des amis qui préféraient l'ambiance romantique de ce parc qu'à celle beaucoup plus enfumée des pubs de la ville.

Depuis le début de l'été, un nombre incalculable de lampions avaient été accrochés aux arbres et décoraient ainsi les larges allées de sable fin. Les sentiers étaient nombreux et menaient à divers endroits du parcs. On pouvait donc se retrouver au pied de grandes fontaines, de jolis kiosques à musique ou encore de terrain de pétanque, de petits parcs pour enfants ou, comme Heero et Duo, au bord d'un lac.

L'aménagement de ce parc avait coûté une véritable fortune à l'époque de son édification et beaucoup de personnes avaient été contre ce projet. Malgré ça, le maire avait poursuivit les travaux persuadé qu'un _poumon de verdure_ était indispensable à une aussi grande ville. Et apparemment, il avait eu raison de persévérer car dès l'ouverture, toutes les voix de ses détracteurs s'étaient éteintes pour ne laisser qu'un sentiment de réussite.

Au cœur de cet océan de végétation se trouvait un petit restaurant. Cet établissement avait été le seul à être autorisé au sein du parc. Il permettait ainsi aux promeneurs de se restaurer dans un cadre calme et plein de charme quelque soit la saison.

Pendant l'été, des petites tables rondes étaient installées sur la terrasse qui bordait l'étang. Des nappes claires et des bougies multicolores décoraient de façon simple mais élégante les quelques tables.

Duo et Heero eurent la chance d'être installés au bord de l'eau dans un coin suffisamment tranquille pour ne pas avoir le va et vient incessant des clients et des serveurs.

Ils passèrent une excellente soirée ponctuée de nombreux éclats de rire. Apparemment, Duo avait une clientèle des plus éclectique ce qui, parfois, engendraient des situations cocasses. Avec un talent hors du commun, le jeune homme se mit à imiter à la perfection les voix et les mimiques de ses clients rendant ainsi son histoire encore plus drôle.

Heero, quant à lui, prit plaisir à décrire les nouveaux développements de son livre. Son ami adorait l'écouter parler de ses personnages et de leurs aventures. Contrairement à beaucoup de ses confrères, le jeune écrivain n'hésitait jamais à faire part de ses idées. Duo avait même était à plusieurs reprises d'excellent conseil et lui avait évité de rester bloquer devant la page blanche si redoutée par tout auteur qui se respecte.

Heero lui avait aussi raconté les récentes réprimandes de son éditeur.

Duo et Wufei s'étaient rencontrés à plusieurs reprises et la première impression du châtain fut que Heero avait trouvé un soutien précieux en la personne du chinois. Le respect et la confiance étaient deux piliers importants de leur relation professionnelle et Duo ne fut pas étonné de voir que son compagnon considérait Wufei comme un ami. Il ne s'inquiétait donc pas des nombreuses menaces devenues presque naturelles voir même nécessaire à la concentration de son compagnon.

Les deux hommes quittèrent le restaurant vers minuit et marchèrent tranquillement dans les allées désertes.

« Tu as bientôt terminé ton livre si j'ai bien compris. »

Heero acquiesça.

« Dès que la date de publication sera fixée, on commencera la tournée promotionnelle dans tout le pays. »

« Tu seras parti pendant combien de temps ? »

« Deux ou trois mois je pense. », répondit le brun avant de s'arrêter et de scruter le visage de son compagnon. « On se verra pas beaucoup durant ce laps de temps. »

« C'est vrai mais j'ai quelques jours de congé à prendre. Je pourrais essayer de te rejoindre de temps en temps ? », proposa Duo. « Enfin… si ça ne t'ennuie pas d'avoir ton mec dans les pattes. »

« J'adorerai _t'avoir dans les pattes._ », répondit le jeune écrivain en souriant avant de se remettre à marcher.

Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'il se rendit compte que son ami ne le suivait pas.

« Duo ? »

« Je… j'aimerais te demander quelque chose. », dit le châtain en se rapprochant de lui. « Je voulais en discuter avec toi avant notre dîner mais comme on était un peu restreint au niveau timing… »

Heero eut un petit sourire penaud.

« Voilà… je… Tu m'excuseras si je n'y mets pas les formes mais comme c'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de chose… », commença le jeune homme.

L'écrivain pencha un peu la tête de côté, intrigué par l'attitude bizarre de son vis-à-vis.

« J'ai attendu que tu arrives à la fin de ton livre pour t'en parler… Est-ce que tu pourrais envisager de… euh… déménager ? »

« Déménager ? », répéta Heero surpris.

Duo acquiesça avant de poursuivre.

« Ne le prends pas comme une obligation… tu as tout à fait le droit de refuser… mais je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais de… vivre avec moi ? »

Suite à cette déclaration, la mâchoire du jeune écrivain s'abaissa de quelques centimètres. Il avait à présent tout du poisson hors de l'eau.

« T'es sérieux ? », demanda-t-il après quelques instants de parfaite stupéfaction.

« Oui. »

Le silence revint entre les deux jeunes gens.

…

…

« Dis quelque chose Heero. », finit par demander son compagnon d'une voix qui se voulait légère.

« Je… je… ne m'y attendais pas du tout. »

Prenant cette phrase pour une réponse négative, le châtain tenta de dédramatiser la situation.

« Désolé j'aurais dû attendre encore un peu avant de te le proposer. », dit-il en laissant un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage. « C'est vrai qu'on se voit pas depuis très longtemps je suis peut-être allé un peu vite en besogne. Oublie ça… ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. On n'a qu'à… »

Mais il se fit interrompre dans son flot de paroles par la bouche de Heero sur la sienne.

« Tu me laisses en placer une s'il te plaît ? », demanda le brun en le libérant.

Duo acquiesça tout en gardant son compagnon tout contre lui.

« Je te préviens… », commença Heero. « Je suis quelqu'un de bordélique, je me lève à des heures pas possible et j'ai la sale manie de toujours laisser la bouteille de lait vide dans le réfrigérateur. »

Son compagnon se mit à rire doucement avant de répondre.

« Alors premièrement mon appartement est suffisamment grand pour t'accueillir toi et ton _bordel_, deuxièmement j'adore les grasses matinées et je serai plus qu'heureux de les partager avec toi et troisièmement je déteste le lait. »

« Je mets de l'eau partout quand je me douche. », plaisanta le brun.

Duo se rapprocha encore plus près de lui et chuchota dans le creux de son oreille.

« Aucune importance puisque je serai sous la douche avec toi. », répondit-il avant de capturer les lèvres de son ami.

Après quelques instants d'une étreinte pleine de douceur, les deux amants se séparèrent.

« Tu pourrais t'installer après ta tournée promotionnelle ? »

« Ca serait le meilleur moment je pense. », répondit Heero sentant une délicieuse impatience le gagner.

Les mois lui paraîtront interminables avant son déménagement.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur ballade au clair de lune, énumérant tout ce qu'ils devraient prévoir pour cette nouvelle vie ensemble.

Ils étaient à quelques mètres de la sortie du parc, lorsqu'une silhouette se dessina devant eux.

Plongée dans l'obscurité, ni Heero ni Duo ne purent voir son visage. Par contre, ils ne manquèrent pas le scintillement bien particulier du canon de l'arme pointée sur eux.

« Filez-moi votre fric ! », tonna l'individu.

Tout d'abord surpris, les deux jeunes hommes ne bougèrent pas.

« FILEZ-MOI VOTRE FRIC ! MAINTENANT ! », hurla leur agresseur.

La main sur le revolver était dangereusement tremblante.

L'inconnu fit quelques pas vers ses deux victimes, laissant son visage apparaître à la lumière blafarde des lampadaires. Il avait des traits anguleux et des yeux injectés de sang. Ses longs cheveux sombres et sales tombaient de chaque côté de sa figure comme des baguettes. Il était vêtu de vieux vêtements beaucoup trop larges pour son corps amaigris. Avec sa main libre, il frotta son nez et renifla bruyamment.

« Grouillez-vous ! »

Ce fut Heero qui réagit en premier. Il plongea sa main dans la poche de son jeans et en sortit son portefeuille. Lentement, il s'avança vers leur agresseur et tendit le bras pour lui donner ce qu'il semblait si chèrement vouloir.

L'homme s'en empara et le glissa dans la poche de son pantalon.

« A ton tour ! », aboya-t-il à l'encontre de Duo.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, préférant de loin perdre quelques dollars plutôt que de risquer la vie de Heero ou la sienne.

L'inconnu arracha le portefeuille des mains de Duo et se mit à fouiller frénétiquement à l'intérieur, sans toutefois oublier de conserver son arme pointée sur ses deux victimes.

« Y a que ça ! », s'énerva-t-il en constatant le peu de liquide que Duo avait sur lui. « Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ! »

En voyant leur agresseur perdre le peu de self-contrôle qui lui restait, le jeune attaché de presse fit un pas en avant pour protéger Heero.

Totalement perdu dans son délire, l'inconnu paniqua en voyant Duo bouger. Pensant de toute évidence qu'il voulait tenter de le désarmer, son doigt se crispa sur son revolver et le bruit d'une détonation se fit entendre au cœur de la nuit.

Comme au ralentit, Heero vit le corps de Duo s'affaisser peu à peu sur le sol tandis que leur agresseur avait toujours le bras tendu dans sa direction.

Il y eut quelques instants de flottement avec que l'inconnu ne se mette à courir pour fuir au plus vite le parc.

Heero baissa lentement son visage sur la forme inanimée à ses pieds. Sans qu'il s'en rende réellement compte, ses genoux flanchèrent et ses bras vinrent soulever Duo pour le serrer tout contre lui.

Il y avait une drôle d'odeur dans l'air… quelque chose de lourd et d'écoeurant.

« Duo ? », appela-t-il d'une voix étrangement éraillée. « Ouvre les yeux Duo. »

Mais son ami restait sourd à sa requête.

Il sentait sous ses doigts une substance poisseuse. Ses yeux se mirent à brûler dangereusement et bientôt des larmes dévalèrent ses joues.

« S'il te plait Duo… ouvre les yeux… c'est pas drôle. »

Toujours aucune réaction.

Heero resserra sa prise sur le corps du châtain.

« S'il vous plait… quelqu'un… aidez-moi. », hurla-t-il. « AIDEZ-MOI ! »

* * *

A suivre… 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, romance

**Couples :** on change pas une équipe qui gagne

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée une review. Gros bisous ! **

Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée ! (kittyval morte de honte)

Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais jamais publié ce chapitre alors que je l'avais terminé il y a de cela déjà plusieurs semaines… De toute évidence mon esprit est parti du principe que comme ma bêta-lectrice l'avait lue, je l'avais forcément mis en ligne (… il me faut vraiment des vacances).

Je ne peux donc que m'excuser une nouvelle fois pour ce monstrueux retard !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'improbable cours des choses **

Lorsque Quatre arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de Duo, il la trouva entrebâillée.

Comme il s'en était douté, Heero était venu se réfugier ici.

Sans plus attendre, le jeune cafetier frappa quelques coups contre le bois avant de pénétrer dans le loft.

L'endroit était spacieux et lumineux en cette belle matinée de juillet. Meublé avec goût mais dans un style épuré, il dégageait une atmosphère de calme et de détente. Cet ancien atelier de bottier avait était racheté par Duo qui l'avait transformé en un très bel appartement.

Au premier étage se situait une grande cuisine de style américain ainsi qu'un immense salon. Il y avait aussi deux portes closes qui donnaient sur le bureau personnel du châtain ainsi que sur une petite salle de bain.

Un escalier en acier, semblable à ceux que l'on pouvait trouver dans la plupart des fabriques artisanales, donnait accès au second étage où se trouvait la chambre principale.

Et assis sur l'avant-dernière marche…

Se trouvait Heero.

Les coudes posés sur ses genoux et le visage dissimulée dans ses mains, le jeune homme n'avait même pas réagi à l'arrivée de son ami. Il était resté prostré comme un animal blessé.

Quatre s'avança et vint prendre place à ses côtés.

Heero portait toujours le jeans clair et la chemise blanche tâchée du sang de Duo…

Heero n'était toujours pas rentré chez lui…

Et Heero souffrait à en crever.

Ce fut presque avec hésitation que le blond posa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de son ami.

Mais le brun demeura sans réaction.

« Heero ? », appela-t-il doucement.

Il y eut une profonde inspiration de la part du jeune écrivain avant qu'il n'accepte de baisser ses mains.

Il avait les traits tirés et une barbe de quelques jours qui assombrissait ses joues et creusait encore plus son visage. Ses yeux étaient cernés par la fatigue et rougis par les larmes contenues. On pouvait lire un tel chagrin sur son visage que Quatre sentit son cœur se serrer comme s'il était pris dans un étau.

« J'ai appris pour Duo. », dit le blond après quelques instants d'un étrange silence.

Heero acquiesça avec un air un peu absent.

« Tu aurais dû m'appeler, je serais resté avec toi à l'hôpital. »

« Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. », répondit le brun d'une voix un peu enrouée.

« Peut-être mais tu n'aurais pas été seul dans un moment pareil. »

Heero haussa les épaules avant de retourner dans son mutisme.

« J'ai appris la nouvelle par les journaux. Ils disaient que tu avais été attaqué mais que tu en avais réchappé indemne. Par contre Duo… »

Le blond laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens.

« Ils n'ont pas cité son nom seulement le tien. »

« Ca dopera leurs ventes. », rétorqua le jeune écrivain d'une voix amère.

Les médias n'hésitaient jamais à utiliser les évènements tragiques pour faire la une. Heero n'était donc pas étonné d'apprendre que sa photo devait être placardée un peu partout à l'heure actuelle. C'était déjà un miracle que l'information n'ait pas filtrée plus tôt.

« Ils ont attrapé l'homme qui a fait ça ? », demanda Quatre avec hésitation.

« Non pas encore. Ils ont son signalement et un portrait robot, ils pensent qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'on le retrouve. »

Le blond acquiesça en silence.

Ils restèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre pendant quelques minutes avant que le jeune cafetier ne reprenne la parole.

« Wufei a appelé. Il a essayé de te joindre sur ton portable dès qu'il a appris la nouvelle mais tu ne répondais pas. Il était très inquiet. »

Heero plongea sa main dans son jeans et en sortit son téléphone.

« Plus de batterie. », dit-il doucement en fixant l'objet avec un étrange regard.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, des larmes se mirent à dévaler ses joues creuses.

Il s'était pourtant juré de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas se laisser aller car il savait que s'il commençait ça le briserait complètement.

Oui mais voilà, les évènements qu'il venait de prendre de plein fouet ces trois derniers jours, n'étaient pas sans conséquence et malgré toute sa volonté, son corps et son cœur n'arrivaient plus à contenir toutes ses émotions.

Heero baissa le visage et cacha ses yeux derrières ses mèches brunes.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit dans cet état là.

Il ne voulait pas de pitié.

Il voulait juste rester seul.

Mais Quatre n'avait pas du tout l'intention de le laisser. D'un geste ferme mais doux, il entoura les épaules de son ami et le serra contre lui.

Heero tenta de se soustraire mais le blond ne lui donna pas le choix. Epuisé et à bout de force, le jeune écrivain ne put résister très longtemps et finit par se laisser faire.

Il dissimula son visage contre l'épaule de Quatre et ses larmes, si difficilement contenues, se mirent à inonder son visage. Heero pleura en silence. Seul ses épaules, secouées de temps à autre, trahissaient son état.

Son ami le garda contre lui, passant sa main dans son dos dans des mouvements qui se voulaient apaisants. Il avait bien conscience que dans des situations pareilles, on ne pouvait pas faire grand chose… mais au moins il était là pour Heero.

Les larmes du brun finirent pas se tarirent pour ne lui laisser qu'un puissant mal de tête et l'impression d'être complètement vidé de son énergie.

Il était épuisé et à bout de nerfs.

« Excuse-moi. », murmura-t-il en se détachant de l'étreinte de Quatre.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis là pour ça. »

Heero essuya ses yeux avec le dos de sa main.

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Et bien… je suis d'abord allé à l'hôpital et comme tu n'y étais pas, j'ai pensé que tu devais être chez toi. J'ai sonné mais personne ne répondait. », expliqua le blond. « Il y avait deux possibilités soit tu ne voulais pas ouvrir, soit tu t'étais réfugiés ailleurs… alors j'ai tenté le coup en venant ici. »

« Tu me connais un peu trop bien. »

Quatre hocha doucement la tête en laissant un petit sourire apparaître sur ses traits.

« On… m'a mis dehors. », dit Heero.

« Qui ça ? »

« Les infirmières… elles ont menacé de ne plus me laisser voir Duo si je ne rentrais pas chez moi pour me changer et dormir un peu. »

« Elles ont bien fait. »

Heero se passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

« Comment veux-tu que je dorme alors que… »

Les mots s'éteignirent au fond de sa gorge et il lui fallut quelques instants pour se reprendre.

« Les médecins ont dit qu'il était dans le coma et que son état était très… préoccupant. Ils m'ont aussi demandé s'il avait de la famille à prévenir parce que… parce qu'on devait se préparer au pire. »

« Je croyais que l'opération s'était bien passée ? »

« Oui mais… il y a eu beaucoup de dommage… les organes vitaux ont été touchés et… ils ne savent pas… ils ne savent pas s'il va se réveiller. »

Le blond reposa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et la serra doucement.

« Quatre… je… je sais pas quoi faire… Il peut pas me laisser… pas maintenant. Il venait de me demander de vivre avec lui… ça peut pas se finir comme ça… je… »

Le jeune cafetier sentit l'émotion le gagner. Il y avait tant de douleur dans les yeux et dans la voix de Heero qu'il arrivait de moins en moins à garder un visage serein. Lui, qui était venu dans le but de réconforter son ami, se retrouvait à présent à lutter aussi contre le sentiment d'abattement qui tentait d'envahir son esprit.

« Je pourrai jamais vivre sans lui Quatre… je n'y arriverai pas… s'il meurt je… je… »

Une larme s'échappa pour venir rouler sur son visage.

« A quoi ça sert de s'attacher à ce point aux gens si c'est pour souffrir autant ? », murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

« Ne dis pas ça. Duo a encore une chance de s'en sortir, il fort et… il a une bonne raison de se battre maintenant. »

Heero leva son regard vers son ami.

« Mais les médecins… »

« Les médecins ne peuvent pas prédire l'avenir. Duo est un battant alors ne perds pas espoir d'accord ? »

Le jeune écrivain resta silencieux pendant quelques instants avant d'acquiescer doucement.

« Bien. Maintenant, tu dois rentrer chez toi pour te changer et dormir un peu. »

« J'arriverai jamais à fermer l'œil. »

« Dans ce cas, prends au moins une bonne douche, ça te remettra les idées en place. Ensuite, on passera au café prendre quelque chose à manger avant de se rendre à l'hôpital. »

Quatre se leva et tendit sa main à Heero. Ce dernier y posa la sienne avant de se faire hisser sur ses deux pieds.

« On y va ? »

Le brun acquiesça mais au moment où son ami allait se détourner pour quitter le loft, Heero le retint par le bras.

« Merci Quatre… merci d'être là pour moi. »

« Les amis sont faits pour ça. », dit le blond avant de passer son bras sur les épaules de l'écrivain et de l'entraîner avec lui.

* * *

Lorsque Heero et Quatre arrivèrent à l'hôpital deux heures plus tard, ils eurent la surprise d'y voire Wufei faire les cent pas dans la salle d'attente.

Lorsque le jeune éditeur aperçut les deux hommes, il se dirigea immédiatement vers Heero et se planta devant lui.

Il y eut un moment de flottement où personne ne parla… puis, contre toute attente et au plus grand étonnement de Heero, Wufei s'approcha de lui et le serra avec force dans ses bras.

« Ne me refait plus jamais ça Yuy ! Arrange-toi comme tu veux mais ne me refait jamais plus une peur pareille ! »

« Euh… d'accord. », balbutia le brun totalement perdu face à la réaction de son ami.

Wufei finit par le relâcher et salua Quatre.

« Comment va Duo ? »

« Pas très bien. », répondit honnêtement Heero. « Les médecins ne savent pas s'il réussira à récupérer. »

Le jeune éditeur acquiesça silencieusement comprenant immédiatement la gravité de la situation.

« Tu devrais aller le voir. », proposa Quatre. « Wufei et moi attendront ici. »

« Vous devriez rentrer. »

« On ne bouge pas d'ici. », répondit le chinois mettant un terme à toute discussion sur ce sujet.

Voyant ses deux amis prêts à refuser toute contestation de sa part, Heero les laissa faire selon leur guise.

Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers la porte des soins intensifs et entra.

L'endroit était constitué d'une dizaine de petites salles toutes occupées par des patients. Certains de ses « box » avait les rideaux tirés, ce qui empêchait de voir à l'intérieur.

Les infirmières passaient d'un patient à l'autre, essayant de répondre le plus rapidement possible à leur demande. L'heure des soins approchait ce qui semblait rendre nerveux certains malades… et certains membres de la famille venus parler aux médecins.

Ne voulant pas déranger les infirmières déjà surchargées, Heero se dirigea directement vers l'endroit où son ami avait été installé après son opération. Il pouvait parfaitement attendre un peu avant de savoir si l'état de Duo s'était enfin améliorer.

… tout du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait…

Jusqu'au moment où il tira les rideaux et découvrit un lit vide.

* * *

A suivre… 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, romance

**Couples :** on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée une review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'improbable cours des choses**

Ce furent des cris qui interpellèrent le Docteur Po. Intriguée par tout ce remue-ménage qui n'avait pas lieu d'être dans un hôpital et surtout pas dans son service de soins intensifs, la jeune femme sauvegarda le rapport sur lequel elle travaillait bien décidé à aller voir de quoi il en retournait. Mais à peine s'était-elle levée de sa chaise que la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit en grand laissant apparaître un jeune homme à la chevelure brune et au regard meurtrier.

« Monsieur Yuy, puis-je savoir ce qui me vaut une entrée aussi théâtrale ! »

Heero s'avança vers le médecin en chef ne faisant aucun cas de ses remontrances à peine voilées.

« Où est-il ?! »

« Je vous rappelle que vous êtes ici dans un hôpital et pas sur la place du marché. Je vous prierai donc de baisser d'un ton sinon je me verrais contrainte d'appeler la sécurité et de vous faire sortir ! »

« Dîtes-moi où il est ! », rétorqua Heero pas le moins du monde impressionné par les mises en gardes de la jeune femme. L'inquiétude, qui l'avait envahi à la vue du lit vide et devant le mutisme général des infirmières, avait depuis longtemps balayé toute once de sang-froid. Ca faisait plus d'une heure qu'il questionnait sans relâche tout le service des soins intensifs afin de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Duo. Mais jusqu'à présent, personne ne semblait pouvoir (ou vouloir) lui répondre. Heero avait fini par foncer droit vers le bureau du médecin en charge du dossier de son compagnon, passant outre les hauts cris de la pauvre secrétaire qui s'était trouvée sur son chemin.

« Si vous voulez des réponses à vos questions, vous devrez premièrement vous calmer et deuxièmement vous asseoir. », répondit le Docteur Po en indiquant l'un siège en cuire noir qui faisait face à son bureau.

Heero sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes sondant les iris claires qui lui faisaient face. Mais devant la détermination qu'affichait le Docteur Poe, il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'exécuter. Il prit place dans le fauteuil le plus proche tandis que la jeune femme se rasseyait derrière son bureau.

« Alors pour répondre à votre question, j'ai été contrainte de déplacer Monsieur Maxwell. Un journaliste a réussi à s'introduire jusque dans le service des soins intensifs. Mais je vous rassure tout de suite. », rajouta-t-elle en voyant l'inquiétude grandir d'un cran sur le visage de l'écrivain. « Nous avons réussi à l'arrêter avant qu'il n'atteigne votre ami. »

« C'est à cause de moi. », marmonna Heero, plus comme une constatation que comme une réelle question.

« Oui. Apparemment votre notoriété a attisé la curiosité des médias. J'ai donc préféré déplacer Monsieur Maxwell dans un secteur un plus sûr. Seul les personnes en charge de ses soins savent où il se trouve. Le reste du personnel soignant n'a pas été informé. »

Heero passa une main lasse sur ses yeux. Il avait tellement craint que l'état de santé de Duo ne se soit aggravé, qu'il était parti au quart de tour. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin la réponse à sa question, il se sentait totalement vidé… et ridicule.

« Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme je l'ai fait. Je vous prie de m'excuser. »

« Vous êtes tout excusé. Vous venez de traverser des moments difficiles et il est normal que vous soyez à fleur de peau. »

Le médecin attendit quelques secondes avant de poursuivre sur un sujet déjà abordé avec Heero.

« Ma proposition de vous arranger un rendez-vous avec l'un des membres de notre service de soutien psychologique tient toujours. Vous devriez y penser. »

« Merci mais je n'ai aucune envie d'étaler mes problèmes personnels devant un parfait inconnu. »

« Parfois cela fait du bien d'en parler et il n'y a aucune honte à demander un peu d'aide lorsque l'on traverse de telles épreuves. »

« Je suis d'accord avec vous mais… j'ai des amis autours de moi… si j'ai besoin de me confier, je sais que je pourrais me tourner vers eux. »

« C'est une bonne chose… toutefois si vous changez d'avis… »

« Je vous contacterez. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et se laissa aller à sourire.

« Puisque vous semblez calmé, je peux peut-être vous conduire jusqu'à votre ami ? »

L'écrivain ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il se leva immédiatement de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et laissa passer la doctoresse.

Ils longèrent plusieurs couloirs aux murs parfaitement blancs avant d'arriver dans un service de soin continu. La jeune femme sortie un badge électronique qu'elle passa devant ce qui semblait être un système de lecture optique.

L'autorisation fut acceptée et la porte se déverrouilla.

« Nous accueillons parfois des prisonniers pour des soins qui ne peuvent être donnés dans un environnement pénitencier. C'est pour cette raison que cette partie du bâtiment possède un accès sécurisé. Mais je vous rassure tout de suite, nous n'avons aucun patient de ce genre actuellement. »

« Et vous avez transféré tout l'équipement respiratoire jusqu'ici ? », s'étonna Heero en se rappelant parfaitement le nombre impressionnant de tuyaux et de machines qui étaient reliés à Duo.

La jeune femme stoppa son avancée pour lui faire face. Les mains dans les grandes poches de sa blouse de médecin, elle le scruta avec étonnement.

« Personne ne vous a prévenu ? »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Nous n'avons pas eu besoin de transférer l'ensemble du matériel médical. Votre ami s'est réveillé. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement avant que l'information ne soit totalement assimilée par l'esprit fatigué de Heero.

« Il est réveillé ?! »

« Je pensais que l'infirmière en chef vous aurait au moins rassuré sur ce point-là. », poursuivit le docteur Poe en levant les yeux au ciel. Décidemment, on lui avait mis une drôle d'équipe sur les bras !

Heero secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, l'air un peu perdu.

Duo était réveillé !

Il osait à peine y croire.

« Il a repris connaissance en début d'après-midi. Il faudra encore un peu de temps pour qu'il se réveille complètement mais il est sorti du coma et c'est ça le plus important. », répondit la jeune femme avant de stopper sa marche. « Nous sommes arrivés. »

Heero observa la porte qui lui faisait face. Etrangement, il était incapable de faire un seul pas supplémentaire. Il restait là, les bras ballants, à fixer avec insistance le seul obstacle qui demeurait entre Duo et lui.

« Monsieur Yuy ? »

« Juste une minute… s'il vous plaît. »

Le médecin n'insista pas. Elle demeura silencieuse, attendant patiemment qu'Heero prenne l'initiative. Apparemment, quelque chose le bloquait. Le tout maintenant était de savoir quoi.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Ces quelques mots avaient été prononcés dans un souffle, comme si ils auraient pu, à eux seuls, engendrer tous les maux de la terre.

« C'est difficile à dire à l'heure actuelle. Il a réagit à la plupart des stimulus que nous avons testé et les résultats sont assez encourageants. »

« Mais… », dit Heero en comprenant que le terme « la plupart » signifiait forcément que certains points n'étaient pas aussi réjouissants.

« Mais mon diagnostic n'est pas encore totalement posé. Monsieur Maxwell semble souffrir d'une paralysie des membres inférieurs. J'ai bon espoir que ce problème soit une résultante des différents hématomes dus à son hémorragie. Je reste persuadée qu'avec le temps, il recouvra la totalité de sa motricité. »

« Sa paralyse serait provisoire ? »

« C'est ce que montre les premiers examens. »

« Combien de temps faudra-t-il attendre avant de savoir si c'est vraiment le cas ? »

« C'est difficile à quantifier. Cela dépend de la taille des hématomes et de la manière dont votre ami réussira à récupérer. Ca peut prendre quelques jours, comme quelques semaines avant de voir les premiers signes d'amélioration. »

Le Dr Poe fixa Heero avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Il faut que vous compreniez Monsieur Yuy que l'état de votre ami était extrêmement grave lors de son admission aux urgences. C'est un véritable miracle qu'il s'en soit sorti avec aussi peu de séquelles. La balle qui l'a touché était tellement près de la colonne vertébrale que nous avons craint que certaines de ses blessures ne soient irréversibles. Apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas. Mais je préfère vous prévenir, le projectile a fait beaucoup de dégât, par conséquent son rétablissement sera long et de toute évidence douloureux. Il aura besoin de tout le soutien que vous pourrez lui apporter. Je sais, d'après les renseignements que vous m'avez fourni lors de son admission, qu'il n'a aucun membre de sa famille en vie. Dans ces circonstances, votre présence à ses côtés ne sera que plus importante pour le bon déroulement de sa rééducation. »

« J'en suis bien conscient. »

« Je ne doute pas de votre attachement à son égard. », poursuivit la jeune femme en se rappelant parfaitement dans quel état Heero était arrivé aux urgences ainsi que les heures incalculables qu'il avait passé au chevet de son ami, refusant de le laisser seul. « Mais faites attention de ne pas vous perdre dans cette épreuve. Les prochains mois risquent d'être aussi difficiles pour lui… que pour vous. »

« Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. », affirma le jeune homme avant de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

Le docteur Poe ne rajouta plus un mot. Elle regarda l'écrivain passer le seuil de la chambre et refermer l'accès derrière lui.

De toute évidence, un lien très fort semblait exister entre les deux hommes.

Cependant, est-ce que cette affection serait suffisante ?

La jeune femme savait, par expérience personnelle, que c'était dans ce genre de moments douloureux que la véritable personnalité des gens se révélait.

Face à ces épreuves, certaines personnes montraient une force d'âme exceptionnelle. L'amour devenait alors un ciment si puissant que rien ne semblait pouvoir en venir à bout.

Mais malheureusement, ce genre de réaction était beaucoup plus rare qu'on pouvait le penser. Et dans la plupart des cas, la lâcheté face à l'adversité était la seule réponse que bien des gens pouvaient donner.

L'affection, trop fragile, se brisait laissant des blessures bien plus difficiles à guérir qu'un impact de balle.

* * *

A suivre… 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, romance

**Couples :** on change pas une équipe qui gagne

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée une review. Biz !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'improbable cours des choses**

Lorsque Heero se réveilla, la première chose que son esprit perçut, fut le « bip » régulier d'un électrocardiogramme. Puis, son attention sembla se fixer sur la texture lisse qui lui servait d'oreiller et, accessoirement, de duvet à Duo.

Avec lenteur et surtout difficulté, il se mit à bouger les muscles engourdis de son corps. Il quitta la position d'affalement qu'il avait adopté et se repositionna correctement dans le fauteuil que les infirmières lui avaient mis à disposition.

Etouffant un bâillement, Heero jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la chambre.

Il constata que Wufei et Quatre s'étaient éclipsés, le laissant seul au chevet de Duo.

Au chevet d'un Duo toujours assoupi.

Après son entretien avec le Docteur Poe, Heero avait espéré voir son ami conscient. Mais la dose massive d'antidouleur qui lui avait été prescrite après son opération, ne semblait pas favoriser son réveil.

Inquiet, il avait fini par demander à l'une des infirmières si cet état de léthargie était normal, surtout après une période de coma. La jeune femme l'avait rassurée en lui affirmant qu'il n'y avait là rien d'inquiétant et qu'elle avait même pu parler avec Duo lorsqu'elle lui avait administré ses soins le matin même.

Un peu rassuré, Heero s'était fait une raison. Apparemment, son amant semblait jouer les belles aux bois dormants uniquement avec lui.

Il lui fallait prendre son mal en patience.

Après avoir étouffé un second bâillement, l'écrivain quitta sa position assise et fit quelques pas dans la chambre pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes. D'un geste machinal, il se dirigea vers le seul point de lumière naturelle de la pièce et observa, durant quelques instants, la vue qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

Installée au quinzième étage de ce grand hôpital, la chambre donnait sur le centre-ville de Sanc. On pouvait parfaitement distinguer les colonnes de voiture qui patientaient aux carrefours, les badauds qui profitaient de ce début de soirée pour faire du lèche-vitrine ou encore les nombreuses terrasses de café qui ne désemplissaient pas.

Les gens vaquaient tranquillement à leurs occupations, sans avoir conscience qu'à tout moment, leur vie pouvait basculer.

Heero frissonna.

Il se positionna un peu plus contre les rayons qui entraient par la vitre, offrant son visage à la douce chaleur du soleil. Il tenta, par la même occasion, de chasser les idées moroses qui commençaient à affluer dans sa tête.

Ce fut la sonnerie discrète son téléphone portable qui vint lui offrir une occasion de s'occuper l'esprit. L'une des réceptionnistes à l'accueil avait eu la gentillesse de lui prêter son chargeur et Heero avait enfin pu rallumer son téléphone. Il était à présent sagement posé sur l'une des tables de nuit de Duo.

L'écrivain parcourut les quelques mètres qui l'en séparait et lorsqu'il vit le nom de Quatre apparaître sur l'écran, il n'hésita pas à répondre.

« 'lut Quatre. »

« Je te réveille pas au moins ? Lorsqu'on est parti avec Wufei, tu dormais à poing fermé. »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Et Duo ? »

« Toujours endormi. »

La réponse avait été donnée dans un soupir.

« Encore un peu de patience. »

« Je sais… je sais… c'est juste que… j'aimerais vraiment qu'il se réveille. »

« Il ne risque rien Heero. Son médecin t'a garanti qu'il était hors de danger. »

« Je sais. Je veux juste… qu'il me parle. Comme ça je serai sûr que ça va. »

« Je comprends. »

Il y eut quelques instants de silence avant que Heero ne reprenne le fil de la conversation.

« Au fait, pourquoi tu m'appelles ? »

« Ah oui, j'allais oublier ! J'ai réussi à contacter Hilde, elle passera dès qu'elle aura fermé la galerie. »

« Ok, merci. »

« Et elle m'a dit qu'elle fera un saut avec l'associé de Duo. Apparemment, lui aussi n'était pas au courant pour l'agression. »

« … »

« Heero ? »

« Son associé ? »

« Oui, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Non… non, c'est juste que… j'étais pas au courant. »

« De quoi ? De son associé ? »

« Oui. »

« Il ne t'a jamais parlé de son boulot ? »

« Bien sûr que oui mais il ne m'a jamais dit que l'entreprise pour laquelle il bossait lui appartenait. »

« … »

« … »

« Et bien voilà un joli sujet de conversation lorsqu'il se réveillera. », dit Quatre sur un ton qui se voulait léger.

« … »

« Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

« Commence pas à te faire des films. »

« Je ne me fais pas de film. »

« Je peux percevoir d'ici la fumée qui sort de ton cerveau. »

Heero scruta le visage endormi de Duo.

« Je ne me fais pas de film. Mais je trouve bizarre qu'il ne m'en ait pas parlé. »

« Il devait probablement avoir ses raisons. »

« … »

« En plus, tu m'as toujours dit qu'il y avait certains sujets qu'il n'avait jamais abordé avec toi. »

« Oui, mais je parlais de sa famille. Le jour où il m'a dit qu'il était orphelin, j'ai pas osé lui poser plus de question. Je ne voulais pas lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Mais là… ça n'a rien à voir ! »

« Ne t'énerve pas. »

« Je ne m'énerve pas ! », rétorqua sèchement Heero.

« … »

« Désolé. »

« C'est pas grave. »

« C'est étrange, je viens juste de me rendre compte qu'il y a énormément de choses que j'ignore sur lui. »

« Tu auras bien assez de temps pour le questionner. »

« Probablement. »

« … »

« … »

« Tu as des nouvelles de Wufei ? », demanda Quatre dans le seul but de changer de sujet de conversation.

« Pas encore. »

« Tu penses qu'il pourra retarder ta tournée promotionnelle ? »

« Je l'espère parce que je me vois mal partir maintenant et laisser Duo seul pendant presque trois mois. »

« Et bien connaissant Wufei, il remuera ciel et terre pour y arriver. »

« Pour une fois, je suis content d'avoir un éditeur avec un aussi mauvais caractère. »

« Je te la ressortirai celle-là. »

Heero laissa un petit sourire en coin apparaître sur son visage fatigué.

« Bon, je vais te laisser. », dit le cafetier. « Je passerai demain voir comment se porte Duo. »

« D'accord. »

« Repose-toi un peu. »

« Oui m'man. »

« C'est ça… c'est ça. », rétorqua son ami.

« Quatre ? »

« Hm ? »

« Merci. »

« A ton service, beau brun. »

Lorsque Heero raccrocha, il se sentit un peu plus léger. Parler avec Quatre lui faisait toujours du bien.

Mais cette conversation avait aussi fait naître un millier de questions dans l'esprit de l'écrivain.

Tout en fixant son téléphone portable, sans réellement le voir, Heero se demanda combien de choses il ignorait encore sur la vie de Duo. Et surtout, quelles étaient les raisons pour lesquelles son amant semblait vouloir le tenir à l'écart.

Après tout, c'était bien lui qui lui avait proposé d'emménager dans son appartement.

Alors pourquoi faire autant de mystères ?

Heero dirigea une nouvelle fois son attention sur son compagnon.

Mais à peine avait-il posé son regard sur la silhouette allongée sous les draps, qu'il croisa deux iris indigos.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement avant que l'information n'arrive jusqu'à son esprit épuisé et lorsque cela fut fait, il ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche sans réussir à émettre le moindre son.

« T'as une mine affreuse. », murmura Duo d'une voix éraillée.

Sur l'instant, Heero ne sut pas s'il devait rire à la tentative d'humour de son ami ou tout simplement se jeter sur lui et le serrer tellement fort qu'il finirait forcément par mourir d'asphyxie.

Apparemment pas satisfait par l'une ou l'autre de ces options, l'écrivain se dirigea en silence vers Duo. Une fois près de son lit, il vint s'asseoir avec précaution sur le rebord du matelas. Son visage affichait un air mêlé de soulagement et d'égarement.

« Fais pas cette tête. »

« T'en as de bonnes toi. », dit Heero en sentant sa gorge se serrer douloureusement.

Comme si le simple fait que Duo soit conscient ne fut pas suffisant, l'écrivain prit sa main dans la sienne. Il avait besoin de le ressentir physiquement, d'être certain qu'il n'était pas en train de s'imaginer cette scène.

Mais lorsque les doigts de Duo se resserrèrent sur les siens, il sut que ça n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

Une larme traîtresse s'échappa et se mit à glisser sur son visage. Elle se vit toutefois rapidement balayée par une main tremblante.

« Heero… »

« Ne me refais jamais ce coup-là. »

Le jeune homme cacha son regard sous ses mèches brunes. Il ne voulait pas que Duo voit ce geste de faiblesse. Mais la seconde larme, qui dévala son visage pour finalement tomber sur les draps blancs du lit, n'échappa pas à son amant.

Duo tira faiblement sur son bras afin de l'attirer à lui.

L'écrivain se laissa faire et se retrouva rapidement la tête posée sur le torse de son compagnon.

Toutes ses inquiétudes, toutes ses peurs, toutes ses questions disparurent, au simple contact du corps aimé.

Heero eut alors la certitude d'être enfin à sa place.

* * *

A suivre… 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **OOC, UA, Romance

Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'improbable cours des choses**

Les heures de visites « standards » avaient pris fin depuis un bon moment et seuls quelques retardataires traînaient encore des les couloirs aseptisés de l'hôpital. Le calme avait retrouvé ses droits sur la bâtisse mais pas encore sur l'esprit de Heero.

Pendant la période de coma de son amant, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point tous ces évènements l'avaient rendu à cran. L'ensemble de ses pensées avaient été centrées sur une seule et unique chose : Duo. Et maintenant que tout danger semblait être écarté, un poids énorme avait soudain disparu de ses épaules. Comme une chape de plomb qui s'était désagrégée au moment même où son regard avait croisé celui de son ami.

A présent, Heero se sentait envahit d'une multitude de sentiments bien différents les uns des autres. Une sorte de trop plein émotionnel qu'il avait un peu de mal à gérer. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait profité de l'arrivée d'une infirmière dans la chambre de Duo pour s'éclipser quelques instants. Il avait erré dans le dédale de couloirs du centre hospitalier avant d'échouer sur une petite terrasse adjacente à la cafétéria.

Accoudé à la balustrade, l'écrivain observait la disparition du jour derrière les hauts buildings de Sanc. Il sortit machinalement un paquet de son jeans et d'un geste qui trahissait ses habitudes, il mit une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'alluma. La flamme de son briquet vint éclairer pendant quelques secondes son visage aux traits tirés avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Heero tira une bouffée de sa _drogue _et peu à peu la tension qui habitait son corps s'estompa. Il ne resta plus que la fatigue.

« Je croyais que tu avais arrêté, dit une voix dans son dos.

- Je le croyais aussi, répondit l'écrivain en se tournant vers Quatre.

- Remarque dans une situation pareille personne ne te le reprochera.

- Si. Duo. Il était à peine sorti du coma que je me faisais sermonné comme un enfant de six ans prit en flagrant délit de chapardage de cookies. Il arrive à détecter l'odeur de fumée à des kilomètres à la ronde. »

Le blond ne put cacher un sourire face à cette anecdote. Puis, il s'avança et vint à son tour s'appuyer contre la rambarde métallique.

« Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il en scrutant le profil de son ami.

- Ca va… Maintenant ça va.

- Tu devrais rentrer et te reposer quelques heures. Tu ne seras d'aucune utilité à Duo si tu dors debout.

- Je sais. Je vais juste rester encore un peu histoire d'être sûr que tout va bien. »

Quatre ne le contredit pas. Il s'avait parfaitement qu'argumenter sur ce point ne servirait à rien. Le fait que Duo soit entouré des meilleurs médecins du pays et que son statut « d'ami d'une célébrité » rendent les infirmières aux petits soins pour lui n'y changerait rien.

Heero avait juste besoin de sa présence.

« Tu as abandonné ton café ?

- Trowa s'en occupe.

- C'est l'employé modèle.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Quatre avec un sourire en coin que son ami ne remarqua pas.

- C'est dommage qu'il ne reste pas. »

Le sourire du blond disparut.

« Oui, c'est dommage.

- Il t'a donné la date de son départ.

- Pas encore. Il a dit qu'il attendrait que Duo aille mieux. »

Heero acquiesça doucement avant de tourner son regard sur Quatre.

« Tu veux qu'on cherche un moyen de le retenir ? lui proposa l'écrivain mi-taquin mi-sérieux. J'ai une paire de menottes à la maison qui feraient parfaitement l'affaire.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais porté sur ce genre… d'accessoire, plaisanta le cafetier avant de reprendre une mine plus sérieuse. Je te remercie de ton offre mais Trowa n'est pas un homme que l'on retient. Il est indépendant et bohème, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui fait son charme.

- C'est comme tu le sens. Si tu changes d'avis…

- Je m'empresserais de te le faire savoir. »

Heero l'observa en silence durant quelques instants avant de dire tout haut ce que son ami et lui savaient depuis longtemps.

« Ne le laisse pas partir Quatre. Tu le regretteras. C'est tellement rare de trouver une personne qui nous corresponde, qui nous apporte toutes ces choses qu'on attendait de la vie. Si tu as peur de te lancer, de lui dire ce que tu ressens…

- Ce n'est pas par peur, le coupa-t-il.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te retient.

- La certitude.

- …

- La certitude de savoir qu'auprès de moi il finira par se lasser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je suis quelqu'un de banal Heero. Je me lève tous les matins pour aller travailler et je rentre sagement chez moi tous les soirs. Lui, il a vu tellement de choses, rencontré des gens si différents, vu des contrées dont je ne connais même pas le nom. On vit dans deux mondes complètement différents.

- Ca c'est ce que toi tu penses. N'oublie pas qu'il a quitté le cirque pour avoir une vie plus stable.

- C'était provisoire. La preuve, il m'a déjà fait part de son départ.

- Peut-être que si tu lui demandais de rester, il reviendrait sur sa décision. »

Quatre fit un mouvement négatif de la tête.

« Alors c'est bien de la peur, rétorqua Heero. Le truc est de savoir si tu as peur qu'il repousse tes avances… ou qu'il les accepte.

- Depuis quand tu es devenu expert en relations humaines ?

- Je suis très loin d'avoir ce talent. Par contre, je sais à quel point la vie peut t'enlever tout ce qu'elle t'a donné. Alors n'hésite pas Quatre ! Tente ta chance parce que tout ce que tu risques au final… c'est un non. Et c'est bien peu de chose en comparaison à tout ce que tu peux y gagner ! »

Son ami le scruta, surpris de voir autant de conviction sur son visage.

« Je vais y réfléchir, finit-il par dire. Mais à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Si tu arrêtes ça tout de suite, répondit-il en montrant la cigarette du doigt. »

Heero ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il écrasa le tabac contre la rambarde métallique avant de jeter le mégot dans un cendrier prévu à cet effet.

« Que en ferais-je pas pour mon meilleur ami.

- Et si on allait voir Duo ? rétorqua Quatre en s'éloignant.

- Hey n'essaye pas de changer de sujet !

- Mais non, mais non. »

L'écrivain marmonna quelque chose que son ami apparenta à des noms d'oiseau mais ne revint toutefois pas sur leur précédente conversation. Après tout, Quatre était suffisamment grand pour prendre ses propres décisions.

Les deux hommes finirent par se diriger vers le grand hall de l'hôpital afin d'accéder aux ascenseurs mais à peine avait-il parcouru la moitié du chemin, qu'une voix familière les détourna de leur itinéraire.

« C'est pas Hilde ? demanda Quatre en avisant une jeune femme brune qui semblait s'énerver contre la réceptionniste de garde.

- Apparemment.

- Tu connais la personne qui l'accompagne ?

- Non, répondit Heero en scrutant l'inconnu. »

L'homme devait avoir la trentaine et si l'écrivain se fiait au costume trois pièces sur mesure qu'il portait, il y avait de fortes chances que cet individu soit le fameux associé de Duo.

« On ferait peut-être mieux d'aller voir. Sinon elle va finir par escalader le bureau d'accueil et étrangler la pauvre réceptionniste. »

Son ami acquiesça et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la source de tout ce remue-ménage.

« Hilde ? »

Face au timbre familier de la voix de Heero, la jeune femme se figea quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers eux.

« Heero ! Je suis heureuse de te voir ! Ca fait au moins vingt minutes que j'essaye d'obtenir le numéro de chambre de Duo mais cette… femme refuse de me le donner !

- C'est normal, lui répondit l'écrivain, un journaliste a tenté de passer en douce pour prendre des photos de Duo aux soins intensifs. Son médecin a été obligé de prendre des mesures de sécurité pour éviter que ce genre de chose n'arrive encore.

- Un journaliste ?

- Oui. Je suis désolé j'aurais dû penser à te prévenir.

- C'est pas grave, dit la jeune femme avec un air de soulagement visible sur son visage. Comment va-t-il ?

- Et bien, si tu me suis tu pourras le lui demander directement. »

Hilde acquiesça vivement.

Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction avant de se raviser.

« Pardon, j'ai oublié de faire les présentations, dit-elle en se tournant vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Heero, Quatre, je vous présente Treize Kushrénada, c'est l'associé de Duo. »

L'homme les salua avec une poignée de main franche et un sourire avenant.

« Bien, maintenant que j'ai fait les présentations, si on allait voir Duo ? »

Tous acquiescèrent et la petite troupe se mit en marche.

* * *

« Monsieur Yuy, je vous rappelle que les horaires de visite sont terminés depuis longtemps.

- Je sais mais vous ne pouvez pas faire une petite exception, demanda Heero en offrant son plus beau sourire à l'infirmière en chef. Je vous promets qu'on ne sera pas longs.

- Vous savez Monsieur Yuy, si nous avons créé ses règles ce n'est pas pour rien ? Si vous voulez que votre ami se rétablisse le plus rapidement possible vous devez le laisser se reposer.

- Vous avez parfaitement raison. Mais Duo n'a pas de famille et ces deux personnes sont très proches de lui. Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir de les voir.

- Ce plaisir peut être reporté à demain matin.

- Pas vraiment, poursuivit l'écrivain en affichant une mine contrite. Vous comprenez ces gens viennent de loin pour le voir. Dès qu'ils ont appris la nouvelle, ils ont sauté dans le premier train en partance pour Sanc en laissant travail et famille derrière eux…

- Monsieur Yuy.

- … La seule chose qui leurs importait, était d'arriver à temps…

- Monsieur Yuy.

- … Parce qu'ils étaient persuadé que Duo était entre la vie et la mort…

- Monsieur Yuy !

- Oui ?

- Vous mentez très mal.

- Je sais, dit Heero avec un sourire en coin. Le tout est de savoir si vous allez faire semblant de me croire ou pas.

- …

- S'il vous plaît.

- …

- S'il vous plaît _Dorothy_.

- D'accord, finit par dire l'infirmière en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais je vous donne une demi-heure. Pas plus !

- Merci beaucoup. »

La jeune femme sortit sa carte et ouvrit l'accès aux chambres sécurisées.

« Encore merci, dit Heero en laissant passer les trois visiteurs.

- Trente minutes Monsieur Yuy… trente minutes.

- C'est promis, dit-il en disparaissant à son tour dans le couloir blanc. »

La porte se referma derrière lui dans un léger cliquetis.

Lorsque Heero les rejoignit, Quatre ne put cacher totalement son amusement.

« Les infirmières m'aiment bien, se défendit l'écrivain.

- Je vois ça.

- En tout cas, ça nous est bien utile, intervint Hilde. Je serais devenue folle à devoir encore attendre jusqu'à demain pour le voir. »

Heero acquiesça avant de guider les trois visiteurs jusqu'à la chambre de Duo.

« C'est ici, dit-il en indiquant la porte numéro 21. Quatre et moi allons attendre dans le couloir. »

Hilde s'avança vers la porte.

Mais à l'instar de Heero, elle sembla hésiter à en passer le seuil.

« Nerveuse, demanda Treize en s'approchant d'elle et en entourant ses épaules d'un bras protecteur.

- Un peu, avoua la jeune femme avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

- Ca va aller, lui assura son ami. »

Hilde eut un léger hochement de tête avant d'inspirer profondément et de poser sa main sur la poignée. Ce fut avec le plus de discrétion possible que les deux visiteurs pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Duo.

Un petit quart d'heure s'écoula avant que Treize n'en ressorte, laissant filtrer par la même occasion quelques éclats de rire.

« A qui le tour ? demanda-t-il.

- Quatre ? proposa Heero en se tournant vers son ami.

- Je serai pas long, promis le blond. »

Les deux hommes l'observèrent disparaître dans l'entrebâillement en silence et durant les quelques instants qui suivirent, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblèrent vouloir entamer la conversation. Treize paraissait plongé dans ses pensées et l'écrivain profita de ce petit moment pour l'observer en toute discrétion.

Grand et athlétique, l'associé de Duo dégageait une force tranquille ainsi qu'une élégance toute naturelle. Ces cheveux châtains étaient parfaitement coupés et encadraient un visage aux traits réguliers. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose dans son aspect physique qui frappait tout de suite, c'était son regard. Lorsque cet homme posait ses yeux sur vous, il vous enveloppait et captait toute votre attention. Il était vraiment très séduisant.

Heero ne put étouffer le pincement de jalousie qui naquit en lui face au physique plus qu'avantageux de Treize.

Ce dernier dut sentir l'analyse dont il était la cible car il finit par sortir de son mutisme et porta toute son attention sur le jeune homme à ses côtés.

« J'aurais aimé vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances, dit-il en arborant un sourire un peu triste.

- Moi aussi, répondit sincèrement l'écrivain en pensant à la façon dont il avait appris son existence.

- Duo m'a assuré que son rétablissement serait rapide mais je le connais suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il ne me dit pas tout. Il a toujours eu la manie de minimiser ses problèmes pour ne pas inquiéter son entourage.

- C'est un éternel optimiste. (1)

- On peut dire ça comme ça, murmura Treize pour lui même. »

Le silence entre les deux hommes revint avant que Heero ne prononce les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

« Ca fait longtemps que Duo et vous vous connaissez ? »

Le businessman ne put cacher totalement sa surprise face à cette question mais il finit par y répondre de bonne grâce.

« Depuis presque dix ans. »

Heero fit un rapide calcule et en déduisit que son amant ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans lors de sa rencontre avec Treize.

« C'était dans quelles circonstances ? »

Cette fois-ci, seul le silence lui répondit. Treize le scruta cherchant de toute évidence à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Duo ne vous l'a pas dit ?

- Non. Il est resté très… vague sur ce sujet.

- Dans ce cas, je pense que vous devriez lui poser directement la question.

- Pourquoi ? C'est une information classée secret-défense ?

- Pas du tout, répondit Treize avec un sourire amusé. Mais notre rencontre c'est déroulée à un moment un peu particulier de sa vie. Et je pense sincèrement que c'est à lui de vous l'expliquer. En fait, je trouve étonnant qu'il ne vous en ait pas parlé plus tôt si l'on tient compte de votre relation et de l'importance que vous avez pris dans sa vie.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à trouver ça bizarre, marmonna l'écrivain avant de poursuivre plus loin son investigation. Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? »

Treize haussa un sourcil d'interrogation.

« Je veux dire… par rapport à ses secrets.

- Il n'y a aucun secret, lui assura le businessman, juste de vieilles blessures difficiles à cicatriser.

- Des blessures ? »

Son vis-à-vis acquiesça doucement.

« Si c'est aussi douloureux pour lui, peut-être devrais-je attendre qu'il m'en parle spontanément ? suggéra Heero.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien… Connaissant Duo, il n'amènera jamais ce sujet de lui même.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il répondra à mes questions ?

- Parce qu'il vous aime. »

Face à cette réponse aussi inattendue qu'évidente, le regard gêné de Heero quitta le visage de son interlocuteur pour se poser sur les murs blancs du hall.

« Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, poursuivit Treize, mais je pense sincèrement que vous êtes la seule personne capable de faire oublier à Duo son passé. Il a beau faire bonne figure face aux gens qui l'entourent, la vérité c'est qu'il n'a jamais réussi à surmonter complètement certains évènements de son adolescence. En fait, jusqu'à votre rencontre, c'est une option qu'il n'avait même pas envisagé.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que ce moment est arrivé ?

- Sur ce point, vous allez devoir me faire confiance. »

Le sujet était clos. Heero le savait. A présent, la seule façon pour lui d'obtenir des réponses seraient de s'adresser directement à la source.

Ce fut à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Hilde et Quatre. La jeune femme semblait nettement plus détendue qu'à son arrivée. De toute évidence, Duo avait su trouver les mots pour la rassurer.

« Penses-tu que je pourrais revenir demain ? demanda-t-elle à Heero.

- Bien sûr. Je vais donner vos noms au bureau des infirmières. »

Treize et Hilde le remercièrent avant de prendre congé.

L'écrivain les observa quitter le service et ne fut tiré de sa contemplation que par la voix de son ami.

« Je vais aussi te laisser, dit Quatre avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher si tu veux voir Duo. La demi-heure est presque passée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je saurai bien soudoyer les infirmières en leur faisant du charme.

- Que penserait Duo s'il t'entendait ?

- Il dirait que je devrais faire d'une pierre deux coups en leur demandant de lui laisser manger autre chose que du bouillon et des biscottes.

-Vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre.

- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que Duo pourrait faire pour un morceau de chocolat.

- Je préfère ne pas le savoir, répondit le blond en affichant une mine amusée avant de serrer la main de son ami. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite à m'appeler.

- Ca marche. »

Les deux hommes se saluèrent et Quatre partit à son tour, laissant Heero seul.

Après quelques instants de flottement, l'écrivain prit une légère inspiration et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Maintenant que Duo avait reprit des forces, il était bien décidé à entamer une discussion sérieuse avec lui.

Mais les doigts de Heero avaient à peine effleurer le métal froid que son téléphone portable se mit à sonner, lui annonçant la réception d'un message.

Il plongea sa main dans son jeans et en ressortit le dit engin.

Il ne mit que quelques secondes pour lire le texto avant de froncer les sourcils de mécontentement.

« Et merde ! »

* * *

A suivre…

(1) petit clin d'œil à la fic de Bubul


End file.
